


Punch Out

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [13]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Boxer!Frank Iero, Boxer!Gerard Way, Frottage, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Ray Toro - Freeform, Smut, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Punch Out

Gerard was the current heavyweight champion in the small boxing arena he performed in. He's been the heavyweight champ for a couple of years now, having retained his title for this long and now having to fight for it once again in his match tonight. His match with Frank Iero, of in the boxing world known as 'The Skull Crusher'. Gerard has never seen nor met this man but hearing his nickname that was given to him Gerard had to admit that he was slightly intimidated not only for his title's sake, but for his health. 

While he hasn't seen Frank he has seen his opponents - well victims would be a better term, but whatever. 

They all had relatively the same injury. A cracked skull towards the frontal lobe. This really scared Gerard. He liked having his skull intact and not cracked at all, but he still had to defend his championship and boxing was his everything so no matter who he went against, he was going to give it his all and do everything he can to win. And if he loses, he loses with pride and the knowledge of knowing he did his best. 

He trained everyday, spending thirteen or more house in the gym trying to perfect every one of his moves so he could preserve his victory, and while Gerard was physically prepared for this match tonight, he wasn't mentally prepared whatsoever. 

~~~~~~

Gerard was nervous, but at the same time he was more than ready. He had his special pair of boxing gloves on, his back facing his opponent wearing an old grey shirt with giant arm holes cut into the sides, a pair of basketball shorts and some tennis shoes, a teeth guard already in his mouth as he made a few air punches, warming up his arms and popping his neck. 

They announced his name and he ran up the steps into the ring, lifting his arms up and taking in the glory his fans were giving him. He enjoyed this part of every match. He stayed on one side of the net his arms in fighting position, making a couple more air punches for the crowds sake and jumping a bit, pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

"And now his opponent, The Skull Crusher, standing at a whopping 5'6 weighing 132 pounds, Frank Iero!" The announcer cheered into the microphone. Gerard scoffed at the height of the man but the moment his opponent stepped in, Gerard was in love. Frank had tattoos covering his body and Gerard got to see every one of them right now being as Frank had his shirt off and was only wearing basketball shorts. 

About five minutes into the fight, Gerard having been kicked to the ground over 10 times already, he realized height didn't make a difference when it came to fighting with Frank. He was so energetic, such a spitfire and Gerard couldn't help but admit, it was fucking hot. 

Gerard made a fast punch right to the Frank's chiseled jawline, sad that he had to fuck it up because it was so nice. The punch sending the smaller man flying, literally flying, across the ring knocking him out instantly. Gerard watched as the ref dropped to the floor and started counting, only making it to six before Frank had snapped his eyes open, quickly scrambling to his feet and flexing his jaw. 

The ref pulled the two away because round one had just finished. Gerard ran back to Ray who was waiting in the corner of the ring with water and a towel for Gerard. "You're doing good, next time aim for the side of the head, just not the temple." Ray encouraged, handing Geradd the water and giving him a small slap on the back when the ref called both boxers back in. 

"You're fucking lucky you didn't break my jaw Way. I would've slaughtered you." Frank growled, placing his mouth guard back on before punching his fists together and backing up. 

Gerard took a minute to realize what he was getting himself into, but quickly snapped out of it once he heard that bell, signaling round two had begun. 

Gerard was barley able to get any punches in because Frank kept fucking blocking him, that is until towards the end, with only five seconds left until round two ended Gerard swung his arm to the side, making it collide with the side of Frank'a head, being sure to miss the temple. 

Frank fell to the floor, knocked out for sure. The ref counted to ten and those three bells dinged, Gerard had won, he had retained his championship, but he was kind of sad seeing Frank in this state and knowing that he caused him pain physically made Gerard's chest ache. He so desperately wanted to apologize to the man - something he's never done to any one of his opponents, but every one he's ever fought prior to Frank didn't make Gerard's insides flutter when he saw them and even though Frank was unconscious, Gerard thought he looked cute. 

Gerard was now backstage cleaning himself up because that fight really wore him out, his muscles were sore from the win he just got but he honestly couldn't help but feel guilt fill his body every time his mind drifted off to Frank. He really wanted to apologize to the guy he had just fought which made Gerard think he had some small feelings for Frank, love at first sight or whatever cheesy shit you fanfic writers are into. 

"Hey Ray, I'll get an uber home you get some rest. Thanks for the support today." Gerard smiled placing a hand on the curly headed mans shoulder, not only his manager, but his best friend of ten years. "You sure dude? I can wait if you want to go do something?" Ray asked, continuing to pack his stuff away.

"Yeah man, go home and rest." Gerard reassure, a smile breaking out on Ray's face and he gave Gerard a quick side hug and picked up his bag. "Bye Gerard! See you tomorrow at training?" Ray asked, pointing at Gerard even though he already knew the answer. "For sure!" Gerard called back. 

Once Gerard was sure Ray was gone he was making his way back to the ring, he had left his boxing gloves there. When he stepped through the door he saw Frank's tattooed body sitting on the edge of the ring, his palms digging in his eyes with his head lowered. 

Gerard made his steps loud, wanting to make sure he didn't scare the poor guy. Frank looked up and locked eyes with Gerard, quickly getting off of the ring edge. "Hey, good fight today dude. You killed it. Sorry about threatening you and shit in there, I get so pumped and yeah, sorry." Frank giggled, a shy nature peeking through his rough voice, Gerard found it cute this man was threatening to slaughter Gerard an hour or two ago and yet, Gerard still found him cute. 

Gerard was a weirdo right?

"Hey you did good too and don't worry I think I've heard worse from my trainer Bob." Gerard laughed, shaking Frank's hand. "Hey um Gerard? This is so awkward to say considering we just fought but um, can I wear the belt? I promise I won't be a dick and run away or some shit, it's just been a dream of mine to actually wear it."

Gerard smiled at how cute this was. Frank really wanted to wear the belt and it made Gerard's stomach erupt in a flurry of butterflies, swarming in his stomach. He unclipped the burger from the back and pulled it off handing it to Frank. 

The look Frank had in his eyes was unforgettable and undeniably fucking adorable. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god," Frank gasped out all at once, holding the belt in his hands and clipping it around his waist. 

He was gazing down at it and Gerard couldn't help but smile seeing how happy Frank was. "One day," Frank spoke, continuing as he rested his hand on the belt. "One day I'll get this." He smiled, unclipping it and handing it back to Gerard who stuck his hand out, pushing it away. 

"Keep it." Gerard smiled. He could always get a new one, I mean when Layla lost her belt they gave her a new one and Gerard was praying that he was as cool enough as Layla Ali to get another belt, but honestly Frank's expression was a million times better than the belt. Frank squealed and jumped in Gerard's arms, his legs hooking around Gerard as the smaller tattooed man pulled him in for such a tight hug Gerard could feel his chest tightening and breathing was becoming a problem, but the sensation of hugging Frank was enough for Gerard to get heart palpitations. 

Gerard's hips twitched forward, totally was innocent because he was just trying to regain balance, but it was obvious it wasn't innocent to Frank because of the low moan he released from his lips, and while Gerard didn't object to what might happen next, he has to admit this was quite comical in retrospect. 

Frank pulled his body away, his legs still hooked around Gerard and his arms wrapped around Gerard's back, one holding Gerard's neck for support. "D-do you want this too?" Frank panted, having only met the guy a few fucking seconds ago but already hard and needy for him. 

"Fuck - please." Gerard begged, pushing his hips against Frank's, Frank immediatley reacting and grinding down on Gerard, the sweet drag of their clothed erections making Frank mewl in Gerard's ear. Gerard started biting and sucking the nap of Frank's neck, his hips rutting forward and rocking back and forth. 

Gerard pushed Frank back against the wall of the arena, the top digging in painfully to Frank's lower back, but he was too focused on grinding on Gerard he didn't notice it, pleasure thrumming through his veins. Reluctantly, Gerard set Frank down and pulled away. 

"Frank I- I can't, we just met this doesn't even make sense I-" Gerard stuttered, watching Frank climb off the wall and walk over to him, "I realize we have just met but, isn't it nice?" Frank trailed off, his lips now mere inches away from Gerard's. 

"I shouldn't." Gerard gasped, turning his head to the side as Frank placed a finger under his chin and turned his face to meet Frank's eyes once again. "But it's not all bad is it," Frank smirked, pressing a kiss to Gerard's neck making the older man moan quietly. "Not even half bad hm?" He mumbled against Gerard's neck, still pressing kisses to it while eliciting moans from Gerard's mouth. 

"I think, you kind of want it huh?" Frank asked, Gerard's head thrown back giving Frank access to the front where he attacked with kisses. Frank was slowly pushing Gerard down on the floor until they were both sitting, Frank still placing kisses down Gerard's body lifting up his shirt and getting super close to where Gerard needed him most. 

"F-Frank I- I" Gerard stuttered, his hips bucking at their own accord, "fuck I need you." Gerard moaned throwing his head back. Frank picked up Gerard's top half of his body and pressed him up against the side of the ring, sitting in his lap. "I know baby I know." Frank whispered, grinding his hips down onto Gerard's. 

Gerard was close, he was way too close and Frank could tell, but he was too and just kept rolling his hips down onto Gerard's his head thrown back his hands clasped behind Gerard's neck, moaning at the glorious friction he was creating with Gerard's dick rubbing against his own. 

The feeling of their clothed erections dragging on each other just felt so good, maybe a little too good. Gerard felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, his stomach burning with intense desire and pushing his hips up, adding to the heavenly friction he was getting. 

"Fuck - Gerard I'm gonna come, you're so hot, so fucking, mmm-" Frank groaned, his grinding motions becoming more rapid and harsh, making Gerard moan harshly, his hands gripping Frank's ass, a strangled moan leaving the tattooed man's pierced lips. 

"Fuck!" Gerard moaned, coming inside of his pants, the stickiness feeling quite awkward in his boxers. Frank kept going though, his hips grinding on Gerard's limp and now come covered dick, making him shudder at the oversensitivity. "Ah, mm, Gera-fuck!" Frank moaned, slowing his motions to a stop. 

"Frank, I- um" 

"I'm sorry I should've controlled myself but fuck you're so hot and-" Gerard cut Frank off with a needy kiss. "Shut up, I loved it." Gerard panted, feeling his dick twitch in his pants and mental cursing himself for his second erection. 

"Would you like to come over to my hotel? We can maybe go for a round two." Frank smirked, looking Gerard in the eyes. 

"Fuck yeah." 


End file.
